


Maybe I am a Monster.

by sintaley



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sintaley/pseuds/sintaley
Summary: Papyrus knew he was going to get killed by the human. This was a Genocide run. If he didn't raise his EXP soon, he would be dead. Time to start...





	Maybe I am a Monster.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be scared, there was no where else to run and hide. 
> 
> Not gonna lie, I listened to "Monster" by Gabbie Hanna and it WASN'T BAD. It inspired this fic, but besides that, here you go!

Papyrus loomed below Sans. Was he really going to do this? Sans was his brother, best friend, the only monster to believe in him when no one else would. But if he didn't do this now, the whole underground would be dead. Himself included. If he backed out now, he would have to face the human at one point.

News gets around quickly in Snowdin. He may have eased-dropped into a monster conversation and overheard that a bloodthirsty human had just come from the ruins. From the sounds of it, they weren't going to stop anytime soon. Papyrus had an idea from the start to stop any human that gets past him, but this time things were different.

Papyrus didn't know much about the resets, whatever Sans had told him is what he knew. Luck was with him today however, Sans left out his notebook all about resets. Papyrus took it upon himself to read and review. From what he has acquired, the human has all the power. 

That power is from determination, a known human trait. Most monsters just had magical abilities, not actual traits that shaped them into the way they are. Their magic did that. That was beside the point, Papyrus had found out so many things he hadn't known. Complex information.

Many monster's took Papyrus as an idiot. As if he was some dumbass who just liked the idea of being in the guard so he could have people like him for once, clearly now they were fucked.

Papyrus knew Sans loved his brother. But being the depressed emo skeleton as always, Papyrus "wouldn't understand these adult topics." Someone completely forgot who the older brother was.

This was where Papyrus' rage stemmed from. He just wasn't understood. I guess his way of thinking wasn't normal.

He knew this madness existed. He had always known, that even the nicest people could lose their mind after a while. This was the perfect time.

Sans had been sleeping on the couch, lazy as usual. Nothing Papyrus hadn't seen, he knew Sans took frequent naps between work and during his break time. Sans had never gotten much sleep, to begin with, so Papyrus dismissed it most the time. 

It never occurred to Papyrus how much Sans had been lying to him. Papyrus would constantly ask Sans if he was at his post, to find out later he was either at home asleep, or at the grease trap. 

His problem wasn't that he lied, it was the fact that Sans had been doing it since Papyrus could remember. The skeleton brothers hadn't had the post jobs for a while, probably more than a year and a half. But even then, Sans would lie. 

This drove Papyrus. This was the main reason. It shouldn't be, because what type of brother would he be to let his emotions get the best of him? A shitty one. 

But that didn't matter to him anymore. He needed to show how serious he was. 

Papyrus made sure he wouldn't wake Sans up, he had to put him out in the most quiet way possible. Hopefully in the least painful way. He wasn't a complete maniac.

Slowly, Papyrus reached for Sans neck, and in a swift motion, applied massive amount of pressure to Sans neck. 

Sans eyes shot open, wheezing and desperately trying to inhale some Oxygen. His small boney hands reached up to whoever had hold of his neck. Scared for his life, Sans calmly as possible, looked up at whoever was behind this. Sans hadn't expected Papyrus to be looming over him, a stare with death written all over it.

Frighten by the sight, Sans quickly called upon his gaster blasters, pointing towards Papyrus. Papyrus was smart though, smarter than what people made him out to be. He knew that every monster's whole well being was because of their soul. No soul, no power. 

Not letting his grip on Sans neck loosen, Papyrus efficiently, pinned Sans to where his rib cage was exposed, he swiftly lifted his foot in the air, aiming for Sans ribcage. Papyrus still wanted to snap Sans neck in half, but if he was going to make this difficult, he would have to do the same.

Sadly, the fun for Papyrus was over. He surprising had good aim, making direct contact with Sans soul. He had used the right amount of pressure, and force to cause Sans to turn to dust.

Papyrus didn't know what to think. Did he really just do this? Of course, yes. Murder was written all over this house right now. Was it fun? Hell yea. He hadn't felt that powerful in forever.

This isn't how he wanted it to happen. He wanted Sans to die happy, asleep like the lazy fuck he had always been. Poor Sans, he just made it worse for himself. The last thing Papyrus saw was the terror on Sans face. Thinking about it now put a new pain on his own soul, but it also felt great. It brought a huge, beautiful smile to his face.

Oh well, as he would continue around Snowdin, Papyrus would be given more chances to correct and perfect his skills. This was just one out of many, he still has Waterfall, and Hotland to go through. Hopefully, he would avoid Undyne till hes had more than enough practice to have the best epic showdown the Underground has ever seen.

That would be, if he doesn't kill them all first.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter! I post 18+ content. Aka my melons. @sintaley


End file.
